ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
The First Step is a Doozy
}} Roy falls to his death. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Bag of Tricks Rat ◀ ▶ * Bag of Tricks Beaver ◀ ▶ * Bag of Tricks Cat ◀ * Bag of Tricks Badger ◀ ▶ Transcript Roy falls, in a semi-conscious state. Roy continues to fall. Roy realizes what's happening. Roy: GAH!!! Roy: HOLY CRAP! Roy: Wait, Roy—concentrate. You're an adventurer, you can weasel your way out of this. Roy: OK, so, if V or Durkon had any spells that could help AND were paying attention, they would have already cast them by now. Roy: You're way out of range for a Feather Fall anyway. Roy throws a badger, a beaver, a mouse, and a cat from his Bag of Tricks. "pop! pop! pop! pop!" Roy: C'mon... if this thing can accidentally summon a rhino, there's got to be a giant eagle in there, right? Roy peeks into the empty bag. Roy: *sigh* Roy: Out of critters. Roy: I don't think I'd be so annoyed if I felt like I slowed him down, but I don't. Roy: Hey Dad, FYI, you might want to mention Meteor Swarms to Julia! Roy: Do I have any potions that would help? Roy: Delay Poison? Shillelagh oil? Why do I even have these?? Roy: I mean, if I had any healing potions left, I could drink one and hope for minimal falling damage, but I drank the last one after I took those arrows for Elan. Roy: You know, part of me wants to be mad at him for this somehow, but really, at this point, why bother? Roy: I hope him and Haley get out of this mess alive and go live happily ever— Roy: WAIT!! Roy pulls out Celia's talisman. Roy: Celia's talisman! Roy: All I have to do is break it to summon her, and she can fly, fly, fly me away! Ha ha! Roy strains to break the talisman. Roy: Hnnnnnnnn! Roy: Huh. That's harder to break than I would have expected. Roy: Maybe if I— Roy hits the ground with a "'SPLAT!'" and suffers enough fall damage to kill him instantly. The Greenhilt Sword and the talisman hit the ground next to his corpse. "thunk!" D&D Context * Even accounting for the questionable color of Roy's Bag of Tricks, there is no option for a giant eagle. * Potions of Delay Poison have the same effect as the 2nd level spell, delaying the onset of any poisons. * Shillelagh Oil has the same effect as the 1st level spell, turning any club into a magical weapon. * Falling damage is 1d6 of damage per 10 feet fallen, to a maximum of 20d6 (average = 70 damage). Trivia * The Bag of Tricks accidentally summoned a rhino in "Don't Question the Color of the Bag". * This comic is one long panel until Roy hits the ground. * This is the only other appearace of the Bag of Tricks Cat. * The reason Roy was unable to open Celia's talisman is mentioned in "The Summons", where Celia reveals that it requires electricity to break it. * Following his death in this comic, Roy won't be restored to life until "In the Flesh", 225 strips from now. External Links * 443}} View the comic * 41839}} View the discussion thread Category:The Battle of Azure City